Eiralys
Appearance: Eiralys is a smaller than average fairy with fair skin, medium wavy brown hair and similar colored eyes. She wears a white, puffy dress made out of cotton balls, with a pair of cotton earmuff. She is often seen bare feet. Most of her outfit and hair is covered in colorful sprinkles. Eiralys has a pair of moth wings, covered in fur, and two antennes on top of her head, which glows white when she is healthy and full of energy, and they will stop glowing when she's tired. Personality: One word: Energetic. Despite her tiny size, she is a loud, childish, obnoxious and demanding, sassy individual, to the point that it's a handful for everyone to deal with her more than an hour. Eiralys loves eating sweet food, but due to her small size and how her diet is 90% sweet, she is constantly on sugar rush. Combine it with her demanding personality, and she is one hell of a tiny devil who will stop at nothing if she doesn't get what she want. She will instantly warm up to whoever give her what she wants, but it doesn't last very long - because she is tinier than most fairies are, Eiralys often burns energy really fast and requires more sweet food to refill herself. If she doesn't get what she want, she will turn against them. Behind that, she is a curious and fun loving person with a wild imagination. Eiralys is never a boring person to talk to, and once someone managed to get used to her crazy sugar rushed behaviour, she will be there for them and treat them like they are her family (but her demanding personality remains the same). History: She was born near a honeybee's nest and was adopted by the worker bees. Because she is a Life Fairy, Eiralys can easily communicate with the bees and was fed with honey made by them (which led to her becoming a sweet tooth). Unfortunately, her home was destroyed not too long afterward due to the fire started by a thunderstorm. She barely escaped and was found by queen Titania, before being sent to the town of Esclas. However, Eiralys has been having a hard time adapting to the life style there. Weapons: Eiralys' weapon is a branch-like wand made from silver with various small sized Magic Artifacts on it. The end of it is pointy and she can stab people with it. Her wings is also part of her weapon, allowing her to cast spell directly. Ability: Eiralys is a Life Fairy, and the majority of her magic can be used to speed up growth of plants around her, as well as healing wounds and cuts. At a certain degree, she can control the plants around her, and animals around her understands her enough to request help from. However, a side effect is that most of her spells tend to shorten the lifespan of plants and creatures around her, depend on how powerful it is. Therefore, she must be very caution using her magic around other. Eiralys also has a highly sensitive sense of smell, which is useful to detect sweet food, but is also useful to detect any lightest scents in the air. Category:Character Category:Aether Category:Esclas Category:Accepted Character